Current means of computational operation revolve around large and relatively insecure operating systems like Microsoft's Windows, Apple's OSX, the various Linux variants and other monolithic operating systems. The large size of their code base makes it nearly impossible to attain high level of assurances. As a result, the integrity of such an operating system is always questionable. Viruses and other malware can penetrate a system, hiding themselves either within the environment or external to it, running in parallel. In either case, detection of such malicious software can be impossible since the infection has compromised the environment, subverting detection mechanisms.